wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Meribel Atakaris
Sentinel 7|clan = *Atakaris Dynasty|partner = *Nikriontra Sydona|family = *Atakaris Dynasty|image = Meribel new.png}}Meribel Atakaris, known simply as '''Meribel '''is a professional starcraft and planet-bound aircraft pilot and member of the Sentinel 7. Meribel had to provide for her family from an early age after her mother died giving birth to her younger siblings. Born in the Impyr District on Niraxus 7, Meribel attended the Royal Impyr College where she met Nikriontra eventually leading to a romantic relationship between them. In the outbreak of the Fighting War Meribel pursued her dream of being a pilot and helped ferry cargo and military equipment to and from the surface of Niraxus 7 and helped with evacuation and transport during and after the Siege of Niraxus 7. Her father was severely wounded during the war and was honorably discharged from active duty due to his permanent wounds leaving him in a wheelchair. The burden of supporting her family left her emotionally and physically overloaded leading to her and Nikriontra's seperation. After the Apocalyptar invasion of Niraxus 7 she made up with Nik and she subsequently joined the Sentinel 7 serving as the pilot of the Senator. Meribel is a member of the Atakaris Dynasty, a near-extinct Niraxian dynasty. History Meribel was born into a middle class family in the Impyr District on Niraxus 7. Her father was a longtime armyman who trained new recruits in the Niraxian Armed Forces. Her mother was a business accountant that worked for a prominent Niraxian logistics company. Her childhood was relatively peaceful and calm until her mother died of childbirth delivering her younger siblings, who were twins when Meribel was only five years old. When she turned the minimum age of six years old she began attending school at a local Youth Preperation Institute that began preparing Niraxians from six to ten years of age for their futures. During her time there she became keen to become a pilot and it eventually turned into her life-long ambition. When she turned ten she was offered a place at the Royal Impyr College because of her high grades. She began attending the College the following year, taking relevant classes to make her dream come true. She made fast friends with Lucy who was also in her classes and the two related to each other. That same year Lucy took her on a trip to the Imperial Citadel where she met Nik for the first time but the two did not speak much or interact until the following year. Into her second school year her core class was merged with Nik's and the two were paired up for their first major project by their teacher. Their relationship was quickly built on dislike for one another and the two didn't get along. Meribel thought he was lazy and imprudent whereas he thought she was rude and too smart for her own good. At the end of the year Lucy dared Nik to ask her out to the end of year ceremony that the school hosted annually for its students to celebrate the end of the school year. Despite objecting, Nik decided to go through with it and asked her. Meribel, who did not want to seem weak hesitantly accepted and the two attended the ceremony together. During the ceremony the two decided to look over their dislikes of each other for the sake of the festivities leading to them meeting on common interests. Over the period of their time at school the two grew closer and Meribel inched closer to her dream of becoming a pilot. However on their final year the Brycksters launched their grand invasion of the Niraxian Empire leading to full-scale drafting and conscription. The school year for graduating students of all schools was ended prematurely by a royal decree from the King himself. Nikriontra did not plan to fight despite objections from his class mates urging him to be more like his brother however Katriontra's sudden death ended those plans. Nik left Niraxus 7 for the Niraxian Armed Forces' training facility on Niraxus 8 saying goodbye to Meribel, this would be the last time they would see each other until after the war had ended. With Nik gone, Meribel continued to pursue her dream and secured a place within the Royal Niraxian Flight School, one of the oldest educational institutions that taught space piloting. After three years of studying she graduated with honours. In the wake of the Bryckster Siege of Niraxus 7, Meribel volunteered to help ferry firefighting, repair and medical equipment to and from the surface of Niraxus 7 as well as coordinating evacuation and relief. This earned her a medal of recognition from the Niraxian Civil Committee as well as a sacred ribbon from the Female Commissariat. However during the siege her father had suffered serious injuries fighting the Bryckster forces that had landed onto the planet's surface. His injuries left him permanently immobilised in a wheel chair and such was unable to fight. With her family's main source of income gone she immediately looked for work and found a job with a small freight company that ferried cargo through Niraxus City's poorer districts. The pay was average and the work was hard leaving her overloaded and barely able to cope. Through the course of the war she struggled to balance work with her private and family life. By the time the war finally ended in 1912 CE, Meribel had sacrificed nearly all of her energy towards providing for her family. The burden of doing so left her agitated and angry. When Nik finally returned she let out all of the anger on him. Nik, who was still fresh from the war and angry fought back and the two separated. Bitter over the seperation, Nik left for Earth but not before pre-paying for her two sister's education. Meribel continued to store her bitterness and anger blaming it on Nik until his alleged death during the Colonial Fringe Wars. Upon hearing the news she was slightly relieved but over time became increasingly saddened by the news and nearly broke down when her twin siblings began their first year of school which had already been payed for by Nik. Her anger slowly began to dissipate and she began to regret her actions towards Nik. After the Apocalyptar Invasion of Niraxus 7, she made up with Nik and accepted his invitation to join the Sentinel 7 where she served as the pilot of the Senator. Personality Meribel is a cynical and competitive character, often aiming for superiority and excellence. She is a highly skilled pilot and a tactical thinker, naval stategist and is very sharp. When she is piloting she is very determined and serious. Even after restoring her relationship with Nik, she can be easily intimidated by romance and other couples and finds it difficult to make friends with the rest of the Sentinel 7 especially the human members. She is also self loathing at times and often has a heart of stone. Despite this she is a very important member of the Sentinel 7 and is eventually able to make friendship with its other members. Appearance Meribel has long jet black hair with a fringe. She has lilac coloured eyes and mostly wears her pilots suit which also serves as a common civilian suit tha most Niraxian civilians wear. She is very slim and has a birthmark on her neck. She often has an unapproving face and a stiff upper lip which can be quite misleading when she is talking to other people.Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Niraxians